Dcolemanh's Thomas/Phineas and Ferb Parody Casts
Here is Dcolemanh's Thomas/Phineas and Ferb parody casts. Cast * Thomas as Phineas * Percy as Ferb * Duck as Perry the Platypus * Georgie Jillcotes (from Big Jillcotes) as Candace * Molly as Linda * Emily as Isabella * Gordon as Major Monogram * Diesel as Dr. Doofenschmirtz * Wendy Darling (from Disney's Peter Pan) as Jenny * Wonder Red (from Super Why) as Stacey * Alan Jillcotes (from Big Jillcotes) as Jeremy * Georgie Gretchen Croppo Jirachis (from Big Jirachis) as Gretchen * Quan Holly Jirachis (from Big Jirachis) as Milly * Princess Pea Presto (from Big Jirachis) as Holly * Princess June (from Big Jirachis) as Ginger * June Taylor (from Big Jirachis) as Adyson * Cropit the Red Riding Hood (from Big Jirachis) as Katie * James as Carl * Sir Handel as Baljeet * Duncan as Buford * Edward as Lawrence * Rosie as Vanessa * Bertie as Pinky the Dog * Donald & Douglas & Dora as The Pop Star Triplets * Diesel 10 as Tyrannosaurus Rex * Toby as Grandpa Flynn * Madge as Grandma Flynn * D261 as Norm * Oliver as Shaun Waltham * Hank as The Russian Spaceman * Proteus as The Foreign Alien * Old Stuck Up as The Regurgitator * Smudger MSR 2 as Meap * Stanley MSR 2 as Mitch * Brittany (from The Chipmunks) as Suzy * Fearless Freddie as Grandpa Fletcher * Elizabeth as Grandma Fletcher * Spencer as The Black Knight of Worcestershire * Bertram as Pinhead Pierre * Peter Sam as Captain Implausible * Snow White (from Disney's Snow White) & Princess Tia (from Franny's Feet) as The French Girl Twins * Mighty as Thaddeus * Mac as Thor * Getil Jennys (from Big Jennys) as Mandy * Arthur as Irving * Murdoch as Albert * Duke as The Guru Man * S.C.Ruffey as The Evil Little Dodo * Mr Percival as T.V. Announcer * Sir Topham Hatt as Announcer Parody Casts *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Phineas and Ferb Parody 1: Devious Diesel plans to buy Rosie a new car. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Phineas and Ferb Parody 2: Thomas and Percy teach Alan Jillcotes how to dance. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Phineas and Ferb Parody 3: Devious Diesel plans to make Duck meet his doom. *Dcolemanh's Thomas/Phineas and Ferb Parody 4: Devious Diesel tells his gang that the engines will be here. Trivia *Thomas will be pulling Annie and Clarabel throughout every parody. *Percy will be pulling his mail cars and caboose throughout every parody. *Duck will be pulling six freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Molly will be pulling four freight cars throughout every parody. *Emily will be pulling her two new coaches throughout every parody. *Gordon will be pulling his green and yellow Express coach and another Clarabel throughout every parody. *Devious Diesel will be pulling nine freight cars throughout every parody. *James will be pulling nine freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Sir Handel will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody. *Duncan will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody. *Edward will be pulling a light red coach, dark red coach, and another Annie throughout every parody. *Rosie will be pulling nine freight cars throughout every parody. *Bertie will be carrying passengers throughout every parody. *Donald and Douglas will be pulling Rocky and a caboose together throughout every parody. *Diesel 10 will be running light throughout every parody. *Toby will be pulling Henrietta throughout every parody. *Madge will be carrying loads throughout every parody. *D261 will be running light throughout every parody. *Oliver will be pulling six freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Hank will be pulling two freight cars throughout every parody. *Proteus will be pulling a freight train and a caboose throughout every parody. *Old Stuck Up will be running light throughout every parody. *Smudger MSR 2 will be shunting and hauling freight trains throughout every parody. *Stanley MSR 2 will be running light throughout every parody. *Fearless Freddie will be pulling some freight cars throughout every parody. *Elizabeth will be carrying loads throughout every parody. *Spencer will be pulling Gordon's other green and yellow Express coach throughout every parody. *Bertram will be running light throughout every parody. *Peter Sam will be pulling a dark red coach, a dark green coach, and three slate cars throughout every parody. *Mighty Mac will be working together throughout every parody. *Arthur will be pulling five freight cars throughout every parody. *Murdoch will be pulling twelve freight cars and a caboose throughout every parody. *Duke will be pulling two fuel cars, two boxcars, and a caboose throughout every parody. *S.C.Ruffey will be the leader of the Foolish gang throughout every parody. Category:Dcolemanh